


Dance with me

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Flufftober 2019 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, M/M, Romance, dancing in the nude, two guys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: Written for Flufftober 2019Day 1: Dancing





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork by the wonderful [shinigami714](https://shinigami714.tumblr.com/)  
[Music by Ludovico Einaudi ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xyY4IZ3JDFE)

The breeze flowing through the open window cooled their heated skin, still shiny with sweat. Andrew rolled over onto his stomach with a soft groan, letting the wind caress his back while he was waiting for his heartbeat to calm down again. 

A hand came to rest between his shoulder blades, and a gentle finger ran down his spine, stopping just shy of the dip at the bottom, and wandered up again. This time it wasn’t the wind that made Andrew shudder, and he turned his head to look at the man beside him. 

“Too hot,” he muttered.

Lorenzo lifted his eyebrows with a cheeky little smile. “Me, or the room?”

“The room,” Andrew said after a soft snort. “Although... you’re actually pretty hot, as well.”

“Flatterer.”

“That’s what you wanted to hear, though, wasn’t it?” Andrew propped his chin up on one hand.

“Of course.” Lorenzo stretched, arching his back, and sat up. “But it’s definitely too stuffy in here.”

Andrew turned fully onto his side, watching Lorenzo leave the bed to head for the balcony doors. A flick of his hand, and the curtains flowed aside, and with another, the double doors opened wide. 

Andrew felt the breath catch in his throat. The silvery moonlight that shone directly into the room surrounded Lorenzo like a halo, giving his body an almost unearthly sheen. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he muttered.

Lorenzo dropped his arms and looked over his shoulder. “Thank you,” he said softly. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Andrew sat up now, and pulled up his knees. “I can’t possible compete.”

Lorenzo chuckled. “Have you looked at yourself lately?”

“No, but I’m sure I’m a little gross right now, all sweaty and post-sex sticky.”

“I can assure you that ‘gross’ is the very last word I’d ever use concerning you in any given situation,” Lorenzo replied, tilting his head. 

“Good thing you haven’t seen me coming home from patrol covered in ichor,” Andrew replied with a wry grin. 

Lorenzo rolled his eyes with another, this time mildly exasperated chuckle. Then he turned towards the open door again, and took a deep breath. Andrew felt the breeze on his skin again, but watching Lorenzo like that, his skin glowing like silver, dark hair framing his face, he couldn’t resist the urge to step to his side. 

The cool night air caressed him like a blessing, and he inhaled deeply as well. 

After a moment, Lorenzo turned to face him, and gave him a strange, very intense look. Andrew took one of his hands with a small, inquisitive hum. 

“Nothing,” Lorenzo replied, his voice low and soft. “I was caught up in how beautiful you are.”

Andrew lifted his hand to kiss Lorenzo’s knuckles. “Funny,” he said, equally softly. “I was thinking the same thing.”

Lorenzo stepped a little closer, and took Andrew’s other hand as well. 

“Dance with me?” he whispered.

“Dance?” Andrew huffed out a small laugh. “I’m not much of a dancer.”

“I’m not talking about ballroom dancing, or something like that.” Lorenzo moved a little closer. “Just... dancing.”

“I can’t...” But Lorenzo’s eyes had captured him, and his closeness was making his skin glow.

“It doesn’t matter. This isn’t a courtship ball. God, I hated those when they were still in fashion.”

Andrew snorted under his breath. 

“I loved the dancing, though,” Lorenzo went on. “But this is... I just want to dance with you. This isn’t a performance. Just... being.”

“Being?”

“Being you. And being me. Being together.”

Andrew swallowed, but was captured in Lorenzo’s gaze.

“Dance with me,” Lorenzo whispered again. 

“Now?” Andrew dropped his eyes, down Lorenzo’s body, and up again at his face. “Like this?”

“Why not?” Lorenzo leaned forward with a slow, sensual smile. “Who is going to judge us?”

Andrew dropped his head with a small, soft chuckle, and looked up again with a deep, soft sigh. Their eyes met, and Andrew swallowed and licked his lips. After a moment, he nodded.

Lorenzo let go of Andrew’s hand, but just to snap his fingers. Soft piano music began to drift across the room, and he took Andrew’s hand again, stepping even closer. 

It was slow, and sensual, and despite being naked there was no arousal, only the blissful sensation of skin on skin, of being close, breathing each other’s scent. They moved slowly to the gentle music, pressed as closely together as they could. 

The white gauze curtains stirred in the breeze, and down below the balcony, the cypress trees sweetened the air with their fragrance that mingled with the tangy smell of the ocean. The soft gushing of waves blended with the music, and captured in the gaze of the man before him, Andrew lost himself in the moment. 

There was no world, there was no Institute, no duties, no demons, no disapproval, no judgement. Just the two of them, the music, and the ocean.

Lorenzo lowered his face, his forehead touching Andrew’s cheek, and Andrew lowered his face as well to brush his lips across Lorenzo’s temple. 

“I think this is my favourite moment ever,” Andrew whispered with a smile, closing his eyes. 

“Is it?” Lorenzo whispered back, a slight tremor in his voice. 

“Hmm.” Andrew kissed his temple again. “We need to do this more often.”

“Coming here?” Lorenzo looked up again. “Making love? Or dancing in the nude?”

“All of it,” Andrew said, and pulled Lorenzo a little closer. 

Lorenzo closed his eyes as Andrew lowered his head, and their lips met, a kiss so soft it was hardly there. They were still gently swaying to the music, and after another soft kiss, Lorenzo rested his head against Andrew’s shoulder. 

Andrew closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, and let the world fall away again as he danced in the moonlight with the man he loved.


End file.
